Surprizes
by preach.99
Summary: Austin and Ally have feelings for each other but neither of them know. A big opportunity comes up for Ally but it might mean she has to say goodbye to Miami. Will she take her once in a life time chance or stay in Miami? A series of Auslly moments
1. A new relationship

**This is my first FanFiction. Please don't hate. If you have any ideas on the next chapter please PM me.**

**I DON'T own Austin and Ally ! **

**Austin and Ally have feelings for each other but neither of them know. A big opportunity comes up for Ally but it might mean she has to say goodbye to Miami. Will she take her once in a life time chance or stay in Miami?**

**Ally's P.O.V:  
**(At Minis Café)

Ally: (thinks to herself) Why does Austin have to be so cute?

Austin: Ally? ALLY? Earth to Ally !

Ally: Sorry….I was…..Day dreaming

Austin: That's alright. Where are Trish and Dez?

Ally: I have no idea

* * *

**20 minutes later**

Trish: Hey Ally. Hey Austin

Auslly: Hey Trish

Austin: Where's Dez?

Trish: Oh. He is coming. We both have something to tell you

TRISH GETS A TEXT FROM DEZ:

_TO: Trishypoo_

_FROM: Dezzy_

"_Hey Trishypoo. Can you get the guys to come to my place? We can tell them there!"_

Trish: Guys Dez asked if we could all come to his house. Is that ok?

Auslly: Sure!

On their way to Dez's house, Ally keeps on thinkning about Austin. She thinks she might actually like him. She likes the way he talks and the way he walks and how he smiles. OMG She likes him.

(Dez's House)

KNOCK KNOCK

-Dez answers the door.

Austin: Hey Buddy! (handshake)

Dez: Hey guys! Come in

Ally and Trish: OK.

(Trish and Dez sit next to each other)

Trish: We need to tell you something….

Dez: Trish and I….

Trish: Are DATING!

Ally: OMG! I am so happy for you guys.

Austin: Wow dude. Congrats!

Dez and Trish: Thanks guys but I thought you would be mad at us?

Auslly: NO way. We think its an amazing idea!

**I think this chapter was a bit short… I will try and make the rest longer… If you have any Ideas please PM me and I promise to be open to any ideas you bring forth….Hope you guys enjoyed! Tell me if I should add less dialogue especially because I wasn't sure if I had too much!**


	2. Misunderstandings and New Choices

**Hey Guys. I have already finish the second chapter. Thanks you for the very helpful advice for this chapter. I will try and be more detailed in this chapter and others to come!**

**Austin's P.O.V**

I can't believe Trish and Dez are dating. Dating! They have hated each other for years and they are last couple I could ever imagine together. But I am really happy for them.

GETS A TEXT FROM AUSTIN

"_Hey Ally. Do you want to go to the beach with us? We will down there in 10 if you are coming."_

Yes. A day with Austin. Oh and Trish and Dez. Ally tells her dad that she is going to the beach and gets her stuff ready. When she arrived at the beach, Ally first spots Austin standing beside his striped umbrella positioned away from the sun. Austin finds Ally and signals her to where he is. "Wow Ally! You look amazing" he says breathlessly.

"Awww. Thanks Austin. You don't look that bad yourself" she jokes. The two lock eyes with each other for what seemed to be a life time. When they looked up, they saw Trish and Dez staring at them, smirking at the two friends.

"What?" Ally asks.

"Oh. Nothing," she replies, "but I think you forgot something over…..over there." With that, Ally is all of a sudden being pulled away from Dez and Austin's very confused faces to Minis café. "Trish! What are you doing?" Ally asks curiously.

"God. Have you seen the way you and Austin look at each other? Dez and I have talked and Dez told me that Austin said he likes you." She finishes. Ally is suddenly filled with embarrassment and relief seeing as she has liked Austin since they have met and embarrassed because it was obvious.

Austin was left stunned and confused as to why Trish reacted that way. Suddenly Austin's thoughts were interrupted by Dez. "Dude. Don't be mad but…I…I told Trish that you liked Ally," he says softly.

"WHAT! Why would you do that?" he replies angrily.

"Because, Trish said that Ally liked you too," he replied.

OMG. Ally likes me! Austin's face went from annoyed to complete excitement. He was total over the moon about the news that Ally liked him. "I have to tell her," he says quickly and before Dez had time to answer, Austin ran off to try and find where the two girls had mysteriously disappeared to. While on his way, he bumps into his EX-Girlfriend. Kierra. "Hey Austin!" she says casually.

"Oh. Um hey Kierra," he cautiously replies, seeing as last time they had met she was trying to end his career and friendship with Ally. "Where are you going?" she suspiciously asks.

"Oh. Ummm….Nowhere. Just walking around," he stutters.

"Oh. OK! Bye see you later!" she exclaims all too suddenly.

(Monolouge)

Wow. That's weird. Kierra is never so happy around me. I hope she doesn't plan on doing anything.

(END OF MONOLOUGE)

**Ally's P.O.V**

OMG. Ally was so excited that Austin likes her. She couldn't wait to tell him the way she feels about him. It's like a meant to be love story. "Trish. I am going to find Austin. Ok?" she asks.

"Yay! I am so excited for you guys!" she says excitedly.

Ally then tries to find her way back to Dez and Austin but can't manage her way through because there was a really big line up for Mini's new menu item. Then she sees them. Austin and Keirra. MAKING OUT! It seemed like a full on love session. Ally broken heartedly whispers his name just enough for him to realise she there. Ally begins to cry and starts to run back to Sonic Boom.

"Ally wait this isn't what it looks like!" he yells, but she doesn't listen. After giving Keirra the biggest death stare ever, he begins to run after her hoping that it wasn't too late to convince her that it wasn't what she thought she saw.

Then he finally spots her, collapsed in a weeping heap on the floor of her practise room. "Ally….It" he begins. "No! Just STOP please Austin! Just leave" she yells. Austin's face collapses and his heart seems to have broken into a million pieces.

A few hours later, she starts getting floods and floods of texts from Trish asking what was happening.

(TEXT MESSAGE)

" _Hey Als. R u ok? Austin told us wat happened! Do u wanna talk 'bout it" _

OMG! Why does she have to be a good friend! I really just want to be left alone but I know that I need to talk to someone.

ALLY: "_Hey Trish! Yeah things didn't go well with Austin! He was makin' out wif Keirra! But I need to tell you and the 'gang' something. Can you round them up for me? Hahaha! Geddit._

TRISH: _"Hey. Ok! Wat a bummer! Sure. I will round em up for u! But please never say that outloud again! C ya in 10 at mini's k?_

Ally: _"Hahaha. Ok I won't and Thanks" _

(END OF TEXT MESSAGE)

**Austin's P.O.V**

When Austin got home, his parents realise that he is in a very distraught mess and needed some advice. Austin's parents explained to him that I Ally really loved him, then she would listen to him and trust that what he is telling her is the truth. (MONOLOUGE) I really hope Ally is ok! But I think she is fine because she asked us to meet her at Mini's in 10. Austin quickly gets dressed and prepares himself for whatever Ally has planned for them. Austin begins stressing out because he isn't sure if she feels the same way anymore!

_BING!_

(TEXT MESSAGE)

ALLY: _"Hey guys! Change of plans. Can you please meet me at Sonic Boom?!_

(END OF TEXT MESSAGE)

Austin informs his parents that he is going to meet Ally, Trish and Dez at Sonic Boom, and they wish him the best of luck. He is going to need it.

**ALLY'S P.O.V**

**(MONOLOUGE)**

Just Breathe. Everything is going to be fine.

_KNOCK, KNOCK!_

OMG! They are here.

**(END OF MONOLOUGE)**

"Hey guys!" Ally's says, trying to be as relaxed as possible. There was a thick layer of tension in the room and everyone could feel it. Ally was first to break the silence.

"Ok. I wrote a song and I want you all to hear it!" she says almost shyly.

**Ooohhhhh**

**You broke my heart in two**

**When I saw you with her and **

**Now I am empty cause I thought that we were meant to be**

**But now I have made the decision**

**To move on.**

**So I'm leaving for New York in tomorrow**

**Ooooohhhhh**

**Im sorry it had end this way**

**But I promise never to forget the way **

**We make each other smile**

**I hoped it would never come to this **

**But I'm broken and I don't know what to do**

**So I want to start somewhere new**

**Im gonna miss you**

When Ally finally finishes the last notes and looks up to her friends, all she sees is open mouths and tears from all of them. Trish almost starts bawling her eyes out and leans towards Dez for comfort.

"Ally…I don't…..I don't want you to go," Austin says sadly, "please Ally, don't go." Austin's hand is now on the side of Ally's face, stoking softly. Trish and Dez are both heartbroken by the fact that Ally is leaving but leave the room to give the two some space for a bit. "Ally, I am so sorry. She flung herself onto me and I was trying to get her off me…I…I promise," he says, "I don't know what I will do without you! You mean everything to me and if I can't have you by my side then…then I don't know what I will do."

"I'm sorry Austin but I have made my decision. I need to go somewhere away from here. You broke me into a million pieces. I know now that you didn't mean to kiss her, but it just hurts too much now and I don't know what to do," she finishes.

And with that Ally starts crying and leaves the room.

**Ally's P.O.V**

When Ally leaves Austin in the practise room, she realises Trish and Dez staring at her with sadness lurking in their eyes. She could tell that her friends were upset that she was leaving, but there was also something else bugging them as well. "Guys what's wrong?" She asks curiously.

"We're upset that you are leaving," they chorused.

"And the fact that you are leaving Austin," Trish says with sadness. Dez nods approvingly to his girlfriend's statement knowing that they were always going to be a perfect couple.

"I don't know how I am going to survive while I am in New York," she states, "I am coming back though." Ally knew that this wasn't going to help them. Or her. She needs them in her life, especially Austin but she just doesn't know how to cope with seeing Austin and Keirra even though Austin never meant any of it.

**THE NEXT DAY!**

**Ally's P.O.V**

"Dad, call me if you have any problems with work and I will come right back ok?" Ally says while packing up the lasts things in her bag. Lester smiles sadly at her only daughter finally trying to find her place in life (just for 2 months). He was so proud of her little girl that has finally grown up into a young woman. "OK honey I will! But it's time to go now. I'll go and put your bags in the car," he finishes. "OK dad! Thanks," she says.

On the way there, Ally starts to think back to all the places they had been, all the things that they have done, and realises that she is going to Miss Miami. A LOT! When they arrived at the airport, Lester helps Ally with her bags and loads them onto the trolley for her. When they walked in, it was like a bee's hive during honey season. It was busy. After a while the groups of people slowly started to depart to either their planes or back to their homes.

(SPEAKER)

"_Can the passengers of VA811 please come to the boarding gate to begin the boarding customs process."_

(END OF SPEAKER)

"Well Dad, that's my queue!" she says wearily. She begins to arise and make her way to the escalators when she hears an all too familiar voice.

"ALLY WAIT!" Austin yells. She turns around and sees Austin running towards her at full speed looking like a complete idiot. "I….I love…..

**Hahahaha…..Cliffhanger! I hope this chapter was better than the other one! Please comment…..tell me if it is too long**


	3. Quick Decisions and Sudden Homecomings

**Hey guys! Hoped you liked Chapter 2! I was a bit hesitant but I think I did ok **** A special SHOUT OUT to for being so supportive. Please go and read her stories! They were my inspiration.**

**PREVIEW:**

"ALLY WAIT!" Austin yells. She turns around and sees Austin running towards her at full speed looking like a complete idiot. "I….I love…..

**Austin's P.O.V**

"I….I love you!" Austin finally manages after running from the entrance. Before Ally even had a chance to react, Austin pulls her into a soft and beautiful kiss, holding her by the waist. Austin finally leans back after a while to see her reaction. Then all they hear is the surrounding audience cheer and clap for them. "I...I don't know what to say!" she exclaims shockingly. After the crowd cleared, Austin was first to break the silence that had thickly grown between them. "Just say that you will stay. Please…I need you," he finishes.

"I…I can't! I am sorry Austin but I need to go!" she says sadly, "I'm sorry!" She departs from his loosened grip and makes her way to her dad and finally departs down the escalators.

Austin begins to cry and eventually makes his back to Trish and Dez to inform his friends that their plan unfortunately didn't work. All of their sadden faces full of distraught and grief. Once Austin made his way home, he ran upstairs to his room and locked the door behind him. He was so upset that the girl he loved so dearly for years has gone and it's because of him. It was all his fault. Austin thought that he could never be the same again, so upset and depressed all time. All three of them felt the same way as they cried for their friend to come back. Each one missing something particular.

Trish: her best friend and Ally's advice, Dez: Ally helping him with school and tutoring and Austin: her hugs, smile, laugh, voice and most of all her love.

**3 weeks later….**

**Ally's P.O.V**

_Ring, Ring, Ring!_

"Hello?" Ally says tiredly, seeing as she has just woken up.

"Ally! It has been so long since we have talked," She says eagerly.

"Trish, we spoke yesterday evening!" Ally exclaims.

"I know right! It was ages ago," she says.

"Anyway, guess what, I have a surprise for you!" Ally says teasingly.

"WHAT!" Trish says enthusiastically.

"I think I am ready to come back to Miami! I Think I have relaxed and am ok now," She reports.

"YAY!" screams Trish, "I can't wait! I have to pick you up, I am going to text Dez and Aust..."

"No! You can tell anyone but Austin," Ally says meaningfully, "He will know when he sees me in Miami tomorrow."

"Ok. I won't say anything to Austin. I promise," She says, "Anyway I have to go. See you tomorrow. Oh and tell me when you land!"

"OK Trish I will, and thank you!" Ally says and hangs up straight away.

Ally sits on the bed and takes in the over whelming feeling that she had just decided to move back to Miami. Suddenly filled with adrenaline, Ally begins to pack her things and get ready for her flight.

After checking and booking her flight, Ally quickly packs her bags and prepares for another very eventful day. After going out for dinner and taking a quick walk around her New York City apartment, Ally goes to bed and gets as much sleep as she can for the 4 hour flight from New York to Miami.

**Austin P.O.V (Monologue style)**

I can't believe it has already been 3 weeks! I wonder if she will be home soon. Maybe I should call her? No! That's a horrible idea! Call her….what am I thinking! She probably hates me and will never come back again. God! I was such an idiot! What was I thinking! If only she would understand. I love her and I know she loves me too. I wish she could see it.

_BING- (Gets a Text From Trish)_

_Trish: Hey Austin __ Um I am not supposed to tell you but Ally is coming home tomorrow! I am so excited and I thought you should know! So we wanted to surprise her and I know you want her back really badly! So if you want, you can surprise her tomorrow! Anyhoo __ I haven't seen you in ages! How have you been? Anyways love Trish! _

Ally is coming home! OMG! I can't believe it! I don't even know what to say. What should I do, what will I say, how will I say it? I need to get ready. Wait, isn't she coming tomorrow? Meh! Who cares! It's Ally, I can do anything. Especially when I am with her.

_(Text back)_

_Austin: "OK! That's great that Ally has decided to come back! I would love to do something at her surprise party! Would it be alright if I sang? I think I have the perfect song for her!"_

_(End Of Text Message)_

**THE NEXT DAY**

**Ally's P.O.V**

Ally wakes up to the sound of her alarm at 6:00am to get ready for her flight departure at 9:00am. After clearing up bags that she had previously packed the day before, she heads out to the reception to return her key. After that, she heads out the door and meats he cab driver, which will take her to the airport. Her drive to the airport, seemed like forever, passing through streets and traffic jams. She seemed very overwhelmed by the fact that she had made a decision to finally move back. How will Austin take it, does he still like her, will they still be friends? Ally is suddenly awoken from her train of thought by the cab driver announcing their arrival. Wow! New York has been amazing, but lonely. Ally is then ushered by the cab driver inside and ensured that all of her bags were with her.

After trying several times to get the driver to accept her money, she eventually gave up and thanked him for his lovely kind manner and continued her way through the airport where after customs she eventually found her gate. Thank goodness it had only just started to board.

**Sorry guys! This is kind of a short chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please tell me if you have any ideas on the story and I will try to add them in the next chapter! Sorry it took so long to post! It is still assignment week and I have been really busy! Anyway, please PM me if yo have any questions about the characters and if you have any story ideas**

**-Xara**


	4. New Relationships and New Kisses

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the late update. I hope you all liked the second chapter. Thank you for all your support and encouragement. Enjoy **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY**

**Austin's P.O.V- (MONOLOUGE STYLE)**

Ok. I've got this. Just think of something. Nice but still meaningful. A poem. No I am horrible at those. A song. Yeah a song. Ok, ok um. I need ideas. Love song. No I might seem desperate….. I've got it, an apology song with a love song twist. Yes that's perfect! The party starts at 4:00pm and its 2:00pm. WHAT! I have only two hours. God, I need to get to work.

**(At Sonic Boom** **practise room)**

**Shining through the darkest storm.****  
****Your eyes sparkle like stars in the night sky,****  
****when I stare into them I feel like I am soaring high.****  
****My love for you is pure and true,****  
****I never stop thinking of you.****  
****The sound of your voice saying "I love you" makes my heart pound****  
****because I knew I'd truly found my one and only.****  
****I promise to love you for every moment of forever****  
****and when everything else crumbles, I will never.****  
****I am your armour to protect you from harm,****  
****like you are to me, a lucky charm.****  
****For you are my heart, my soul,**

**You're the one I can't live without****  
****This fact is true, I have no doubt****  
****I love the way you smile at me****  
****I love the way together we're free****  
****You may be strange and slightly loony****  
****But all this means nothing to me****  
****Because you are who you are****  
****And I can see your beauty****  
****Inside and out****  
****Which is what threw me****  
****I love you. Do you still love me too?**

Yes. Finished. It's perfect for her. I hope she will like it. (Looks at watch). OMG it's already 3:30pm, Ally will be here any minute. I need to text Trish the details and go home and get ready. I am so nervous!

**(END OF MONOLOUGE STYLE)**

Austin quickly texts Trish and quickly sprints back home to get changed. After dressing into his smart-casual outfit, Austin quickly returns to Sonic Boom and sees what fantastic decorations Mr. Dawson had prepared for Ally. It's perfect. Ribbons, streamers, lights, candles and a stage. Austin quickly remembers that he needs to prepare for his song before Ally gets here. Austin runs towards the rear of the stage and sees a fully equipped team for the sound/ music station. It was fully prepared and stocked, with guitars, amps, microphones and heaps of other cool stuff. After having a quick sound check and practise, Mr. Dawson announces that Ally has arrived and she will be here any minute. Austin practically jumps from the stage and takes the guitar and microphone with him, preparing how he is going to perform.

**Ally's P.O.V**

Ally gets off the plane, shaking vigorously. She was so nervous. After getting off the plane and retrieving her luggage, Ally made her way to the pick-up/drop off area. Scanning the many people that had either just arrived or departed, Ally finally spots Trish walking over to the entrance looking for something. "Looking for something madam?" Ally asks in a French accent.

"OMG! Ally, I've missed you so much," Trish screams. The two stand in complete silence and enfold themselves in a hug. After they had finished, Trish helped Ally with her bags and then they began to drive back to Sonic Boom while Ally tells Trish, all about the trip and how amazing New York is. Ally had no idea what she was in for.

After pulling into the underground car park, Trish and Ally begin to walk to Sonic Boom. Only a few metres away from the corner near the entrance, Trish informs Ally that she needs to close her eyes. Ally suspiciously complies with Trish's simple request not sure what she was doing. "Ok Ally, you can open your eyes," says Trish with a sigh. Ally slowly opens her eyes and is greeted with a lovely groups of smiling familiar face screaming 'SURPRISE!' She takes a brief scan of the crowd for a particular someone, when finally after a quick turn, she meets a pair of soft chocolate dreamy eyes, and she knows all too well who's they are. Austin Monica Moon, the love of her life. "Uh…Um …. Hi A…Austin!" Ally says shockingly

**Austin's P.O.V**

After waiting for about 2 minutes, Austin sees a pair of two people walking down the pathway and knows exactly who it is. Mr. Dawson gives the signal to stand and prepare for a very loud surprise. The two stop only a few meters away from the corner of the shop and realises that Trish has instructed for Ally to close her eyes. Silently running towards the door, Austin creeps through the people and prepares himself for his performance.

Austin sees Trish guiding her friend to the door while Mr. Dawson turned on the lights. Suddenly Ally eyes open and she is greeted with a big scream of surprise. He sees she extremely excited and happy. Then he notices that she begins to scan for someone. Him. Austin makes his way behind her and gives her a little tap on the shoulder. She immediately turns and is filled his excitement and shock. "Uh…Um…. Hi A…Austin!" she manages. "Shhh," Austin says gesturing for her to be quiet, when a smile creeps onto his face.

**Shining through the darkest storm.****  
****Your eyes sparkle like stars in the night sky,****  
****when I stare into them I feel like I am soaring high.****  
****My love for you is pure and true,****  
****I never stop thinking of you.****  
****The sound of your voice saying "I love you" makes my heart pound****  
****because I knew I'd truly found my one and only.****  
****I promise to love you for every moment of forever****  
****and when everything else crumbles, I will never.****  
****I am your armour to protect you from harm,****  
****like you are to me, a lucky charm.****  
****For you are my heart, my soul,**

A tear escapes from Ally's eyes while she hears Austin's song. She begins to relax and accidentally lets a smile and a laugh escape from her.

**You're the one I can't live without****  
****This fact is true, I have no doubt****  
****I love the way you smile at me****  
****I love the way together we're free****  
****You may be strange and slightly loony****  
****But all this means nothing to me****  
****Because you are who you are****  
****And I can see your beauty****  
****Inside and out****  
****Which is what threw me****  
****I love you. Do you still love me too?**

Too stunned and speechless to answer his question, she quickly runs over to him and enfolds him into the biggest hug ever, hoping that he could get the answer form that. Realising that everyone was clapping and cheering for the two, Austin and Ally wrap up their little hugging session and smile awkwardly to the crowd. Austin still amazed by her reaction, keeps staring at her in admiration. Suddenly, Ally realised that see is being swept up into a pair of strong arms and turns and see Austin leaning in for a kiss. Unable to resist the urge, Ally takes control and swoops herself into his invitation and kisses him. His soft lips crashing onto hers. They stop and hug each other and begin to smile at everyone, letting them know that they made up (Literally) and were ok. She looks up to Austin and sees his eyes staring at her lustfully. Cheers and screams were coming from all corners of the room. The rest of the night was spent talking with old friends, announcing their relationship status and more stories of Ally's adventure in New York City. "Told ya," Trish whispers to Dez triumphantly. "No! That doesn't count. Ally kissed Austin. Austin did not kiss Ally!" he says convincingly. With a huff, Trish unwillingly pulls out $20 dollars from her wallet and reluctantly handed it over to Dez. He quickly thanked Trish and wandered away as quickly as he could hoping to get away fast so that she didn't have time to change her mind.

The night ended with dances and music and a little bit ok cake at the end. Austin never left Ally side, not even for a second. She didn't' mind. At all. She loved the fact that he wasn't going to let her go that easily. After all the guests had gone and it was just Lester, Ally, Austin, Trish and Dez, they began cleaning up and packing away the decorations and rubbish. When they had finished, Lester announced that he was going home and reminded Aly to be home soon as she had just gotten off her flight. The four friends hung out in the practise room for a couple of hours, reflecting on their adventures and achievements. Trish was the first to go for she was tired from planning and had a massive headache from all of the loud music and screaming from the party. Dez was next to leave because he needed to 'feed his turtle' typical Dez. He got up and hugged and said his goodbyes but while she closed the door, he took one last glance and winked at Ally, leaving her as confused as ever.

**Ally's P.O.V**

I wonder why Dez winked at me she thought to herself. Suddenly Ally's thoughts were interrupted by a pair of strong arms lifting her in the air. She realises that she is being put on top of the piano. She meets Austin's eyes and reaches in for a kiss. She is met half way by Austin who crashes his lips onto hers roughly. He reluctantly pulls away to see her reaction but is suddenly pulled back in for another round. She tugs at his shirt trying to pull him closer, trying to make the moment last a little bit longer. Suddenly his shirt is off and he is making his way up her shirt trying to unclasp her newly brought bra. After achieving his goal, she takes of her shirt and reveals her bare abdomen. She removes the straps and tosses the bra to an unknown place. She looks up and notices that Austin wasn't paying attention to her exposed body but was looking at her, smiling gratefully. Suddenly they were interrupted by the noise of Trish and Dez making their way back up to the practise roo. Ally quickly retrieves her bra putting it back on followed by her shirt. Austin quickly replaces his shirt on. "Later. I promise!" he whispered.


	5. Authors Note

**Hey guys :) I hope you liked the previous chapter! It was kinda a bit worrying at first but I think I'm getting better! I am super sorry for the late update! At school it's NAPLAN practice testing which is like a national thing in Australia. I have been super busy with assignments that were due first day back ! But I promise that an update will happen within the next 1-2 days! Please review. I will always try and involve your ideas within my story so review or PM me :)**


	6. Couches and Not much Clothes

**Hey guys **** Sorry for the hold up! I just finished my NAPLAN prac and I think I did awful! Oh well! I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It does have an Auslly scene in it which I am excited about! **** Please review! **

**WARNING: A lot of smut and sex!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS…..JUST THE PLOT**

**Austin's P.O.V**

I cannot believe I did that. I have no idea what had gotten into me! Austin and the gang were meeting up at Sonic Boom for a day out. He was nervous. Not only because Trish will be death staring him for making out with Ally but also because _of _Ally. She is so beautiful. It's kind of intimidating. He wasn't sure if he would be able to control himself. Around Ally ALL DAY!

(Text Message)

_Trish: Hey Austin! Still up for today? Don't be all weird round Ally ok? We plannin' another day at da beach. Even tho bad things happened b4 I know nothin' will happen kk? See ya laterz_

_(Text Back)_

_Austin: Hey Trish __ Of course I will be dere…Whaaattt? Me weird… U obviously don't know a thing bout me? Ok Can't wait c ya soon_

(End of Text Message)

THE BEACH! Oh no! Austin begins to get ready. He begins to worry about the day out. Firstly Ally will be there, secondly Ally will be there in a bikini, and thirdly she will be in a bikini. That's just like wearing a bra and panties in public. Don't think it's all going to stay in his pants. After going downstairs and saying goodbye to his parents, Austin leaves his house with his DC board shorts and singlet along with a towel, his phone and sunnies.

It took Austin about 10 minutes to get to Sonic Boom. When he arrived he was greeted by Ally in her super sexy looking yellow bikini. _His_ favourite colour. He gulped at the sight of her. Gorgeous. He suddenly realises that there was a tent building within his shorts and quickly places the towel in front of him to try and hide the new thing that has grown in his shorts. Ally spots him and waves shyly. Austin continues his way up the pathway and makes it through the entrance. Ally smiles at him nervously and invites him upstairs to the practise room. She makes it up first and walks in. As soon as Austin closed the door, she practically pounced on top of him and plants a rough and hungry kiss. She begins to worry that he would want to stop but his relieved when she hears a moan escape from him. He motions for her to jump and she flicks her legs around him while he adjusts his hands onto the back of her thighs. He carries her over to couch and flops her over so that she was on top. She unwillingly breaks the kiss for them to get a chance to breathe. She sits ups and realises that something was poking up her ass. She quickly realises what it was and flashes Austin a smirk. She repositions herself so that she was directly on top of his dick. She moves her hips up and down on his dick and leans forward to plans another kiss on Austin. But instead of holding the kiss, she gives him a little peck and continue to grind against his groin, receiving an acceptable moan from Austin. He places his hands on the hips to try and keep the momentum going.

"Hello?" Trish says while opening the door, "Oh shit."

The two quickly separate and give Trisha and now Dez apologetic expressions.

"Should we come back later?" Dez asks with a smirk on his face. Before anyone could answer, Trish closes the door and texts Ally instead.

(Text Message)

_Trish: Umm Alls….wtf! Were u 2 juz havin' sex? OMG….FINALLY! (don't ask) Just don't be too long tho…..we still got da beach _

_Ally: Ummm…..ok I am so embarrassed! See ya in about an hour kk? Bye_

(End of Text Message)

Ally turns off her phone and places it on the shelf. She turns back to Austin. "So….Where were we?" she says seductively. He immediately pushes her head down towards him and plunges his tongue into her mouth and continues to rub her hips against his. "I think I can remember," he says suggestively.

**Ally's P.O.V**

I just want him in me. God why am I thinking this? About my best friend. First he gets and erection next Trish and Dez walk in on us and then my panties getting damper by the minute. Oh God. The way his dick feels against my pussy. AMAZING. I would've just taken off his pants right then and there if Trish hadn't of opened the door. What am I thinking? I just got back from New York. He was the reason I went there. But all issues aside, he is all I want….inside of me too.

Ally is suddenly interrupted by Austin's hands being placed on her hips. It felt amazing. The way his hands are on her skin. It's perfect. She leans down and gives Austin a long loving tongue twisted kiss. She leans onto his erection and moans as the tip of his member collides with her entrance. She quickly jumps off Austin and motions for him to follow. He quickly jumps off the couch and stands in front of Ally, trying to work out what she was doing. He suddenly catches onto her plan once she crouched down and began to unbuckle his pants. She carefully pulls down his shorts and eventually his boxes and out springs his manhood. About 9 inches. She carefully rubs the tip and sucks the top of his member to remove o precum that had ventured it's way out. She then began pumping her hand up and down his shaft, getting faster as the time progressed. Just as Austin was about to reach his climax, Ally stops and pulls Austin back onto the couch. She dips her hand through their bodies and grabs his dick and slowly pushes it into her.

Austin soon realises what had happened and smirked at Ally. Instead of continuing, Austin lifts his body so that his dick is removed from her and began slapping his dick against her entrance soon followed by his balls gliding over her pussy. He didn't want her to take full control. She groans as he continues to tease her. All of a sudden he begins thrusting into her quickening his pace after every thrust. Ally's walls begin to clench around his dick as she neared her climax. When she had reached it, she let out a scream of pleasure. But Austin only kept going hoping to keep the moment as fast as he could. As soon as he reached his climax he began shoving himself as far into her as he could get. He eventually collapsed by her side allowing them to catch there breathe. "How was that for your first time?" he asked suspiciously.

"Good," she responded, "but who said this was my first time?"

With that she quickly got changed in what seemed to be in speed time and ran out of the practise room as quickly as she could. Austin just sat there stunned.

"Wait? What!" he yelled alarmed and got changed and chased after her to the beach.

**Yeah. A lot of smut and fluff! Well you guys asked and well I put it on. Please tell me if you liked it. Or if you didn't. Reviews and PM are awesome so feel free to do so **


	7. Marriages and Happy Endings

**Soz for the late update people. It's been a very long week. Believe it or not, but I actually suffer from depression so I've been at theorist sessions and what not. Hope you guys enjoy **

**Ally's P.O.V**

Ally had already made it to the beach and had found Dez and Trish before Austin had reached her.

"What did you say?" he asked curiously.

"Oh. Nothing," she replied teasingly, "But if you really want to know, you'll have to catch me first." With that Ally quickly bolted away, weaving through people on the sand. Austin quickly raced after her. Austin caught up to Ally and teasingly followed her into the water. She put her hands up defensively as she braced herself for her boyfriend's attack. But instead of tackling her into the water (which is what she suspected), he merely grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer. Once there bodies were touching, Ally wrapped her hands above his head and started furiously. Immediately getting hard, Austin quickly turned them around to prevent the on lookers from noticing the bulging tent that had made his shorts a bit smaller than before.

Ally reluctantly released from their long and passionate kiss. She shyly looked and noticed that Austin was once again hard. Wow. In the same day. She looked up at him shocked and was replied with the shrug of his shoulders, indicating that he couldn't help it. She knowingly took advantage of the problem and began to stroke it softly. He let out a soft moan. He was already about to cum before she had begun teasing him and this just brought him right to the edge. Just has he began to ride through his orgasm, she stopped. "You didn't really think I was going to take you all the way, did you?" she said through the smirk that was lying on her face, "Well I guess you gone have to punish me for it later then." With that she left him there, she had no idea what she was going to get tonight. Before he turned away, he glanced back at her and realised she had purposely bent over revealing her ass a bit more. That only made the throbbing from down south worse. She better be prepared for what was about to happen.

**Austin's P.O.V**

Ally had informed Trish that she was going to stay at Austin's house that night, even though her parents think she is staying at Trish's. Austin's parents were gone for a couple of days, which meant Ally was 'sleeping at Trish's' a lot. They had met up for dinner at Austin's house. They ordered pizza and made some chocolate fondue. While they were eating the delicious desert, Austin stared at Ally for about the whole time. She teasingly dipped the strawberries in the chocolate and brought it to her mouth, sucking all the chocolate off. She then bit off the very tip of it. Not being able to control herself, she guided her hand under the Table and began stroking his member. CLINK! "Whoops," she said, "Dropped my spoon." She dived fully under the table and positioned herself so that she was directly facing him. She began unbuckling his belt and he did nothing to stop her. She slid her hand down his pants and gently squeezed his member. She was so going to get it. She reappeared to the table claiming she had found she spoon and began repeating her seductive moves. After Trish and Dez had pulled out of the driveway, Austin and Ally retreated inside, Austin leading. After Ally had closed the door, she went to turn around but was pinned to the wall in the process. Austin's lips crashed against hers and had shoved his tongue down her throat. She moaned. Moaned. She fucking moaned. Ally then did the unthinkable. She broke the kiss.

"Uh no you don't," he said warningly, "You were being a very bad girl today. That was very childish of you to do that to me at the beach and again at the table. I guess I will have to punish you."

Ally smiled innocently and shrugged at his comment, claiming she had no idea what the hell he was talking about. "Fine," he said, "I guess I don't have to punish you." He released his grip and moved away. "Wait! I lied to you. Of course I did that to you," she said quickly.

"Well I guess I will have to punish you more for all of your lies and actions!" he exclaimed. "Go upstairs," he ordered, "And get every piece of fucking clothing off of that sexy body of yours."

"AUUUSTTIIINNNN!" Ally yelled as she reached her climax for about the seventh time that night. He wasn't joking when he said she would be punished. Then he yelled too. Filling her with his juices. God she felt good. "Ok. Now you are no longer in trouble," he pants softly. She turns to him alarmed. He giggles slightly. "Or we could continue for a bit!" he says seductively. She doesn't even answer him, she just pounces back onto me in a flash. Her hands are gliding up and down his cock. She eventually adds her mouth to give him another full on blowjob.

"This isn't your first time isn't it?" he asks quietly. There was silence for a bit and then Ally eventually sighed and turned to face him. "Austin, you were my first and now my last. Ok?" she says meaningfully. "Ok," he replies happily. He was her first. He had given her pleasure that she would never get from anyone else. That thought just made him hard, and the fact that as of two seconds ago, Ally was straddling him crying out his name whilst her tits bobbed up and down. Wow. He was her first. And her last. He was going to make sure of it.

**3 Years Later…..**

"Happy Birthday Alison!" Ally said as her two year old carefully blew out the candles. Austin and Ally had been married for 3 years. They had their little miracle after their marriage. Trish and Dez are engaged and she just found out she was pregnant. With a boy. Both couples were happy. Of course Ally and Austin would drop Alison off at Austin's parents' house to give them privacy for their…. Activities. Dez and Trish rented an apartment in the same block as Austin and Ally, making sure they weren't too far apart. Jimmy Star allowed Alison in the studio, because well he just loved her. He let her go on the tours with him to help out. Sometimes when Jimmy doesn't come on tour he stays with Alison until they get back. She is like a second daughter to him. Jira loves having her around she adores the kid. It seems as if team Austin and Ally's story has come to a happy ending. Thank god!

**Sorry guys that's all for now…. Tell me what stories you like and I will try my best to write about them. BTW people have asked for the smut so please don't hate. I didn't expect the story to go in this direction but meh! Really hope y'all liked it ! **


End file.
